Femme Fatal
by KittenTits
Summary: Cloud drinks a magic potion that turns him into a girl! What's he gonna do? In the process of being rewritten, watch out for updates!
1. Default Chapter

SHORT SUMMARY : let's see... Cloud accidentally drinks this potion and he turns into a girl! This will eventually turn into a yaoi... when Cloud turns back! And that may be, knowing me, about thirteen chapters!!  
  
A/N : I'm started another story!?! OMG!!! *^___^* I know, I know, I really should finish the other one before I work on (or start) another fic, but I just couldn't resist! XD  
  
disclaimer : I do not own FF7 or anything to do with it. Well, except the copy of it that I have. I own that and the plot to this story... --_--*  
Femme Fatal by rin_lockheart  
"Blade Beam!!" Cloud Strife called out as he used his 2nd level limit on the thief that was common to the area around Midgar, which was where he was. Training was taking its toll on the blonde for he sweat heavily and panted like a dog. 'Time to head back,' he thought.  
  
Carefully slinging the Ultima Weapon over one shoulder, Cloud headed back to Midgar.  
  
Unfortunately for Cloud, that day just happened to be the hottest day of the year. So by the time he got to the gates of Sector 5, his throat was parched.  
  
=========================  
  
Tifa Lockheart lifted the glass up above her head in triumph. "I've done it!!" she exclaimed. The rather well endowed young woman looked to the couch in the downstairs of the bar to see her partner in crime, Yuffie Kisaragi, asleep. Tifa had been working for hours to perfect that potion! How could Yuffie have fallen asleep?  
  
Annoyed, Tifa set the glass down on the table and walked to the couch. She grabbed the ninja by the shoulders and shook her, two, three times before the girls' eyes snapped open.  
  
"Tifa!" she cried. "What is it? Where's the fire!?!?"  
  
The bar hostess laughed. "There's no fire, Yuffie. I just wanted to wake you up to tell you that I've completed the potion!"  
  
"Awesome!!" the ninja said cheerfully. Her look turned curious. "Does it really make women irresistible to guys?"  
  
"Yup! But don't let any men drink this!!" Tifa warned. "I have no clue as to what will happen."  
  
Yuffie grinned. "We could always test it out on Barret for fun."  
  
"Yuffie!!" the older brunette cried. "We can't do that!"  
  
The younger shrugged. "Just a suggestion."  
  
=========================  
  
Cloud drunkenly dragged himself into Sector 6, where Tifa's new bar, the "Ninth Gate", was. He was exhausted and desperately needed a drink.  
  
=========================  
  
Tifa set the glass down on the counter-top of the bar, idly admiring her handy work. If it worked, she'd be famous for making a potion for women who are really down on their love life. She sighed dreamily, just imagining how happy she'd be making some women in a little while.  
  
"Hey, Tifa?" Yuffie's voice came from the basement. "Could you come here for a second? This computers' broken and I wanna check my e-mail!!"  
  
Tifa sighed. "Coming!" she called, as she made her way to the stairs, the glass temporarily forgotten.  
  
=========================  
  
Cloud threw open the door of the bar and frantically looked around for a glass to put some water in. The bar was almost the same as "Seventh Heaven" had been before Sector 7 was destroyed. Except that there wasn't an elevator anymore; there was a set of stairs leading downstairs to the basement, and it wasn't a secret anymore. It was just that only employees were allowed down there. Employees or part of the gang who saved the world.  
  
The skinny yet muscular blonde spotted a glass of pink liquid sitting on the bars' counter-top. Dashing over to it, he grabbed it, poured it all into his mouth, and swallowed it in one go. He sighed happily afterwards.  
  
Cloud heard voices coming from the basement and headed down there to check it out. It was probably just Tifa and Yuffie working on another one of Tifa's crazed experiments.  
  
"Hey, guys," he said to the two brunettes sitting at the computer. They turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hi!" Tifa said happily.  
  
"Hey, Cloud!" Yuffie said cheerfully. "S'up?"  
  
"Nothin'," Cloud replied. "I've just been training."  
  
The girl nodded. "Cool."  
  
Cloud glanced around the room at the different vials and things sitting around the room. "What have you two been up t-" He stopped abruptly as the room started to spin. "Wow..." he said dully as he swayed from side to side.  
  
"Cloud, what's wrong?" Tifa asked, concerned.  
  
The blonde haired swordsman didn't answer for he lost consciousness before he fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
=========================  
  
Tifa and Yuffie had managed to drag Cloud to his room and stick him on the bed. For some reason, he seemed a little lighter than usual.  
  
"I wonder why he fainted like that..." Tifa pondered out loud.  
  
Yuffie shrugged. "Maybe he trained too hard."  
  
"Maybe." Tifa glanced at Cloud and then stared. "Yuffie, is it just me or does Cloud's chest seem a little bit bigger than it was before?"  
  
=========================  
~~~fin of prologue~~~  
  
A/N : what did you think? R+R please!! I need to know if I should continue with this or not! *^__^* Anyway, til you review, later days! (I watch the Weekenders. So what?) 


	2. ch1

disclaimer : I do not own FF7. There, this chapter has been disclaimed.... __  
  
A/N : I think I'm gonna change the genre cuz this chappy goes a bit into the serious mode. *__* Sorry, I just can't help but write serious (most of the time angst) fics! For some reason, whenever I sit down to type a fic, it always goes into a story about a rape or someone attempting to rape someone else. I guess I'm a little screwed in the head.... --__--  
Femme Fatal by rin_lockheart  
=========================  
  
Cloud awoke with a throbbing headache. By what he could feel underneath him, he was lying on a bed. Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. It took a minute for his eyes to go into focus but when they finally did, he sat up and look around.  
  
He was in his room at Tifa's bar. That much he could tell. It felt weird because he didn't feel like himself. He got up off the bed and his shirt felt funny; it was tighter in some places and looser in others.  
  
He looked down at himself and yelled.  
  
=========================  
  
"I can't believe it!!"  
  
Yuffie looked up from the magazine she was reading and looked puzzled as Tifa paced around the room in a rage. The ninja scrunched up her face and tried to figure out why Tifa would be so mad.  
  
"Wassa matter now?" Yuffie asked. "Did you figure out that Cloud doesn't like you back?"  
  
Tifa glared at her friends' joke. "No!!" she exclaimed. "The potion's gone!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Yuffie cried as she stood up and walked up beside the older brunette. "What do you mean GONE!?!? We worked on that for weeks!!!!!!"  
  
"It's gone!! I mean, G-O-N-E!!! Gone!! The glass is empty!!!!"  
  
Yuffie froze. "Wait," she said suddenly, looking at the empty glass. "It looks like someone drank it. See the bit that's left? And the print their lips made? It's probably that someone got thirsty and drank it."  
  
Tifa made a face. "I still think someone stole it." She sighed. "But you're probably right..."  
  
The two jumped as a sudden yell came from Cloud's room and they took off running towards it. They flung open the door to see Cloud staring at himself in horror. He had good reason as well.  
  
=========================  
  
Cloud looked up and noticed Tifa and Yuffie standing in his doorway, staring. He blushed.  
  
"Get out!!!" he hollered. "NOW!!!!"  
  
The two girl fled from the room.  
  
He ran over, slammed the door and locked it. He then proceeded to walk into the view of the full-sized mirror that sat in the corner of the room. Standing in front of it, he groaned.  
  
Cloud now had two modest sized breasts on his chest and what looked like a smaller waist. He lifted his shirt up just so he could see his stomach and confirmed that he did indeed have a smaller waist. The spikes in his hair were all but completely wilted down. His eyes widened at a sudden thought. The blonde pulled his pants off so he stood in his undergarment in front of the mirror. He groaned again.  
  
Not only did he notice that his legs were a bit longer and slimmer, but also, he noticed that he was missing his most vital organ. He groaned yet again as his undergarment loosely hugged his now fuller hips.  
  
"Why me?" Cloud thought out loud. "What did I ever do to deserve-!"  
  
He stopped as he remembered the glass of stuff he drank. The slightly pink liquid had tasted extremely good and refreshing. 'I wonder,' he thought. 'Could it have been the stuff?' He thought on this a moment longer. 'Nahhh! But then, what else could it be?'  
  
=========================  
  
Tifa and Yuffie sat in at a table in shock; Cloud had breasts!! Did that mean he was really a girl?  
  
"He's not a girl," Tifa said sullenly.  
  
"Then what the hell did we just look at??" Yuffie demanded. "Some chick posing as Cloud? 'Cause I mean, he sure as heck didn't have boobs this morning!!"  
  
"I know..." Tifa thought for a moment before looking to the empty glass. "You don't think... he drank the potion, do you?"  
  
The ninja nodded. "Could be. Why don't we go ask him?" She paused. "Although, I don't think he'll open the door."  
  
"We have to try," Tifa said.  
  
Her and Yufie walked up to Cloud's bedroom door and knocked. They got no response so they knocked again. When they got still no response, Yuffie kicked at the door until Tifa stopped her. Cloud's voice suddenly came from behind the door. "Yes? What do you want?"  
  
"Cloud, did you drink that glass full of pink stuff?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Why?" Cloud asked slowly.  
  
Yuffie stepped in. "Cuz we wanna know if you drank it and that's why you have breasts!!"  
  
There was silence for about a minute or two before the door slowly opened and Cloud stood there, normally clothed, only female. The two girls looked him up and down while the blonde blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"Could you stop staring at me and come in?" Cloud asked, embarrassed.  
  
Tifa and Yuffie stepped into the room and Cloud shut the door. He sat down on his bed and looked at his knees. "Okay, I drank it. I got back from training and I was really thirsty. It was the first thing I saw so...." He trailed off.  
  
"This is great!!" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Cloud and Yuffie asked in unison.  
  
The long haired brunette smiled. "We now know what the potion does to males! It turns them into females!!"  
  
"How is that great!?!?" Cloud cried. "Look at me!!! I'M A WOMAN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yuffie smirked evilly. "Tifa," she said. "We should teach Cloud all about how to be a woman! I mean, he IS one of us now."  
  
Tifa joined in on the smirk. "We should, shouldn't we?"  
  
Cloud looked back and forth between the two brunettes. "Y-you wouldn't..." He looked into Tifa's eyes. "Would you?" He got his answer when the two's grins got bigger. He decided to make a break for the door.  
  
The blonde bolted and made it. He flung open the wooden door, ran down the hall, and right out of the bars' front door.  
  
=========================  
  
Tifa and Yuffie ran to the front door just in time to see Cloud turn a corner into the Wallmarket.  
  
"I guess he didn't lose his ability to run," Yuffie stated.  
  
"I guess not," Tifa replied. "But I don't think being that cruel to him was such a good idea. 'Cause, he just got turned into the opposite sex. I'd be pretty freaked out too."  
  
=========================  
  
Cloud continued to run, even when he was half way through the Wallmarket. He ran past the weapon shop, the bar, and into the small side alley where him, Tifa, and Barret had climbed up the wire to get to the ShinRa building. He sat down, back against the wall, and tried to catch his breath. What was the matter with him? He didn't normally lose his breath this quick.  
  
The blonde looked around and, for an unknown reason, suddenly found the place quite scary, and he had no clue as to why. He just all of a sudden knew what Aeris had meant when she had said, "This place is scary, especially for a girl." He unconsciously started shivering.  
  
Footsteps turned his attention towards the entrance of the alleyway. Three men came strolling down, all of them dressed in black leather and chains. They spotted him and smirked.  
  
"What have we got here, fellas'?" the one in front asked the other two.  
  
"Looks like a little chicky-poo's lost in da big city," the second replied.  
  
The third smirked. "Maybe we's should take her in," he said, voice full of malicious intent.  
  
Cloud got up and, still leaning against the wall, inched his way towards the exit. "Ummm, no thanks," he said. "I'm just fine.... on my own." He continued to inch.  
  
The second man leaned against the wall in front of Cloud, blocking him from going anywhere. "But we'll take REAL good care a' you's."  
  
Cloud turned around to find the second one doing the same thing as the other one.  
  
Cloud didn't know why, but he just couldn't find the courage to beat these guys to a pulp. It seemed that his will to fight had gone kaput along with his manhood. Normally, these guys would be near death about now. But for some odd reason, the blonde just couldn't find it in himself to throw a punch.  
  
The first guy, who had disappeared for a minute, was suddenly upon him, pining him against the wall and holding his wrists above his head with one hand. The other hand caressed the blonde's face with a mutated sort of tenderness. Cloud's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"You'll enjoy yourself with us," the first guy said, ginning. "Don't worry about a thing..."  
  
=========================  
  
Vincent Valentine strode down the crowded streets of Midgar, looking for Tifa's bar. She had told him to come visit since he never really communicated with the rest of the gang at all. But the problem was that he had no clue as to where Tifa's bar was. He'd already been through Sectors 1- 5 and was now searching the Wallmarket in Sector 6.  
  
He neared the back of the place and was about to turn back when he heard voices coming from a back alley to the right. He was considering turning around, thinking it was a bunch of kids fooling around, when he heard a yelp of pain. The yelp sounded like it came from a woman. The other voices sounded male.  
  
The crimson eyes man decided to check it out, overwhelmed with an unusually intense curiosity. He walked about halfway through the entrance and spotted three men trying to undress a struggling young blonde woman, whom of which they had pinned up against a far wall.  
  
'This is none of my business,' Vincent thought to himself. He turned to leave, just as the blonde, who must have seen him through the darkness, cried out, "Vincent!! Please, help me!"  
  
He turned around, wondering how the woman knew his name. The men, it seemed, must have noticed him too, for they left the woman and headed towards him. The young blonde slid down the wall, eyes closed.  
  
"What's do you think you's is doing?!" one of the men asked.  
  
The second stepped forward. "Yeah, this's our piece o' ass!!" he snarled.  
  
"So go fuck yourself and leave!!" the third said.  
  
Vincent looked calmly around the group in front of him and raised a slender eyebrow. "You all need to learn some proper etiquette which covers manners," he stated.  
  
The three men, who were all very much enraged, charged at him. On instinct, Vincent pulled his gun, the Death Penalty, from it's holster and shot them all. Three clean shots to the head.  
  
Putting the gun back in its holster, the ebony haired man walked over to the blonde and kneeled beside her. "Miss?" he asked softly. "Are you alright?"  
  
She looked up at him with wide, tearful, green-blue eyes that Vincent swore he knew. The woman flung herself at him and continued crying into his chest. Her hands gripped his shirt with strength that one wouldn't expect from a woman her size. Vincent put one of his claw-arm around her slight shoulders and the other hand rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"It's all right, young one," he said softly. "Those men are no longer a threat."  
  
=========================  
~~~fin of ch.1~~~  
  
A/N : what did you guys think? I thought it sucked cuz at the beggining it gave off a, like, air of humor type thing, but then near the end (or middle I think it was) it got kind of serious type thingy. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! This fic is probably gonna get a bit more on the serious side than anything else. Oh well... It will get funnier!! 


End file.
